It Goes On
by Hallifer777
Summary: Life...it's simple...and it can be described in three words; it goes on. Well at least thats what she thought. Pain mixed with bits and pieces of happiness. Life.. isn't entirely so grand when your Aurora Malfoy but then again the pains of being a Malfoy have nothing to do with the curse of the moon she has received. When you think about it...were all a little broken aren't we?
1. Prologue

**For this story i had the idea to make a story where i let you guys create OCs for it. The people you create will be main characters and need a complete thought when making them. They have to have there own certain pizaz and layers to there personality and a complete story on family and blood if the need ever occurs for me to have there back story mentioned. I dont care if you want to make a squib, halfblood, pureblood, vampire...half banshee or what ever just give it thought and tell me the house you would want them in, there age and if they'll be friends with the main character ( Arora Malfoy..my OC) or with the bad guys or maybe there a teacher.**

**Come up with your idea and PM me it. I know on the summary it says that im only accepting 4 OC's but that may change depending on the responce i get.**

**This chapter is just the prologue so its obviously waaaaaay shorter then my normal ones so dont judge on size plz!**

She stumbled forward. The sharp pain in her leg was too intense to ignore and made it nearly impossible for the young witch to walk even slightly proper. She ached all over but the pain wouldn't bless her with leaving and as she trudged forward through the halls she prayed death would wait at least just five more minutes before he took her into his arms.

The walls of the hallway loomed over her intensely. It was lunch time; she could smell the food through the doors. Her stomach twinged in pain but she shoved it down, knowing she had gone far longer without something in her stomach. The voices grew louder and louder as she neared the door. She could feel the hope rise in her trembling chest.

Her left foot had by now stopped working for long ago on her journey to the castle but it didn't mean she would stop. The girl wouldn't even stop when she felt the edge of her vision blacken and the warm trickle of metallic blood dripping from a blow to the forehead all the way to the corners of her mouth.

Just a few more steps

But to move these few steps seemed almost impossible.

She clutched the turniqite she made from a scrap of her pants and pulled on it. The blood wouldn't stop in the slightest.

One more step.

The witch's injuries far exceeded her knowledge as many had been continued to be given to her after her consciousness left the young fourteen year old. It was her fault she was brought to this. It was her choice and with determination she would finish what she started.

Her bloodied hand touched the cool surface of the door. She cringed back hoping her hand print wouldn't stay. The Headmaster probably wouldn't want her bloody hand print scaring the first years. Then again she had never met the man and continued to push all her weight against the wood. With I surge of effort it creaked forward.

The hall of students seemed to hush. For a second she wished she could see their faces and try to imagine what such normalcy was like but the blood flowing down nearly blocked her left eye, leaving her with seeing just shapes, and her right eye had not been able to see for some time now in her journey.

It was almost open enough for her to push her shivering body through the door. The hall was now silent. It didn't bother her; she simply didn't need to concentrate on that now.

She shoved her way through. Her limp was excruciatingly worse and she stopped, knowing she didn't need to go any further.

The girl lifted her head, aware that her vision was slightly better but that was probably the fact that her brown locks soaked some of the blood from her eye.

With a shaky voice she uttered out quietly "They know."

Two simple words and her journey were over. It was all she needed to tell him so he would understand. She was done and he was safer knowing what she had told him. He could prepare. The blackness in her mind was coming again slowly she didn't even bother to stand back up as she felt her legs loose strength and she fell forward, crumbling on the floor.

He would be safe. She knew in her mind that it was all that mattered. Her brother, Draco, would finally be safe.

**If you didnt read the top pleeeeaaaasssseee do!**

**so what did you think of the story?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	2. Memories

_**I already have one OC someone asked me to use :3 . soooo happy! There idea's really cool so it'll be fun using buuuut-**  
_

_**i still need more OC's soooo pleeeaaaasssseee PM me with your idea! it would mean alot plus then you would like have your character forever in my story cuz im not doing lame backround characters as OC's im like unlike most people that do this...im actually gonna use them! So please please PM me. if not then you can still review the stooory cuz i mean that would be like beyond amazing as well.**_

_**Oh ya and they OC i just got from someone yesterday im gonna be having them first introduced in the story next chapter.**_

_**My updating in case your wondering will happen whenever i get a new OC or get a review sooo please please.**_

_**hope you like the chapter**_

_Aurora Malfoy was only six years old and could barely contain her energy, even after she got out of that stupid hospital bed the Medi- witch made her stay in for being bitten by that doggie. She didn't get why everyone looked so worried. Even Daddy's eyebrows were all crinkled and funny looking._

_The little girl wasn't sure why Mommy and Daddy didn't yell at her yet for being out side when it was dark out. They usually punished her. She peaked her little head into the doorway so she could hear them better as they talked. Aurora knew they would be talking about her and Draco warned her not to listen in on other people's conversations but she was curious anyways._

_They were speaking quietly but the girl could tell her Mommy was mad at her Father for some reason. The six year old scrunched her face up in confusion as she tried harder to listen. They were on the whole other side of the huge ballroom and talked in hushed whispers but she could hear them fairly well._

'_This is your fault Lucius!' _

_The girl leaned closer but had to grab onto the doorway to steady herself as she listened further. She glanced over her shoulder numerous times during her investigation to make sure that, like how Draco always told her, it was in the clear._

'_Don't blame the Dark Lord's plan on me, Cissy! You know as well as I do I didn't want him turning our daughter into this for some…some plan!'_

_Aurora was confused. Nothing anyone said recently made sense. They talked about monsters and her and asked the young girls too many stupid questions to count. Her favorite one being 'do you want to attack anyone?' That had made her laugh. The investigator didn't find it so funny though. She got yelled at for that one after she answered 'properly'_

'_So, you're saying you don't agree with 'The Dark Lord?' Mommy's voice seemed hopeful. She couldn't place why she wouldn't want to agree with him. Daddy said he was amazing and powerful._

'_Of course I do!' _

_She saw her mother flinch back from Daddy._

'_I just didn't want it to be OUR daughter that joins Fenrir's pack. He needed a new member. That was his side of the deal. Now we get him to help us stop Potter.'_

_Aurora was bored with them now and decided to go find her brother. Maybe he could tell her what was going on. Mommy and Daddy didn't seem to want to talk to her and they didn't make much sense either._

Draco Malfoy sat tiredly at his table. He was in Slytherin house and proud to be. He ruled over all the other students there. However, it was tremendously boring lately. The 17 year old decided maybe he should pick on Granger later. He did love how her unruly curls flew about when she was mad and how her cheeks grew a soft shade of red.

Crabbe and Goyle were two buffoons that he dumped a while ago. Their presence next to him however was hard to get rid of. Blaise was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. They didn't talk much and it was usually strategic but at least he was on the same intellect as him.

It would be two weeks until the full moon. He had always kept track. His sister never could when she was younger. Draco sighed realizing he had not seen her in close to four years. He had missed her but he couldn't do anything about it. He refused to go home during brake and when he did she was off training with Fenrir. He knew she wasn't too fond of the elder wolf or most of his pack mates but she did like some and it was her job to be there.

They all had jobs. He absentmindedly tugged down the sleeve on his left arm. He had gotten the mark much to his hatred and given the mission he wasn't sure he could do. How a seventeen year old was supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore was beside her. He could do it. If he couldn't do it for his safety he would do it for his sister.

Aurora has been under multiple cruciatus curses. She didn't have to tell him so he would know, he just did. He would do it for her safety as she had done many things for his.

There was noise building outside of the door. The hall grew silent as they all began to hear the stomp/ dragging sound from outside of it.

Draco straightened in his chair and readied himself for an attack. That would seem to be the only logical thing.

It grew louder and there was the faint sound of a hand weakly hitting the door. Within a couple moments it was shoved forward.

He could hear the intake of breath that everyone had in the hall. There before them was a bloodied girl. Her whole left side of her body seemed to fair the worse. Blood trickled down her pale arm and forehead. Her leg was lifeless at her side. She wasn't well at all. Her brown hair was matted against the side of her face as well. He could sense her pain. The teachers all stood up quickly. The headmaster was the first to leave the table and get out of his shock to try to approach her.

With a sickening feeling in his stomach he began to realize something as her head moved to his direction. She knowingly sensed his presence. She couldn't see him at the moment…he was sure of this but Draco knew when she spoke she spoke to him.

"They know."

The feeling in his stomach grew. He pushed past the others at his table and scowled at them as they tried to hold him back. They weren't as strong. He walked slowly towards her and the headmaster, who by now just got to her. His pace quickened and he was surer by the second that it indeed was his sister. His vibrant, loving sister was standing there broken.

He sprinted forward now. He didn't even make it in time to catch her as she collapsed and as her pale shaking form fell face first he couldn't help himself scream.

"Aurora!"

'_Draco?' The little six years old mused to her brother. He was getting old, in her mind; he was practically an adult at nine years._

_He tilted his head down at her. 'What?'_

_She got up on her tippy toes and smelled him. He tried to bite back her laugh at her silliness as she continued and then went back down on her flat feet and stared up at him quizzically._

'_There's a drum in your chest!"_

_Draco laughed at her this time; he could no longer hold the smile in that was only reserved for his little sister. His silly little brown haired sister. She never looked like she fit to the outsiders. Except she shared Draco's big silver eyes but her hair was like her auntie Bella's._

'_No there's not Aury. That's my heart beating." _

_Her eyes opened wide in wonder and she let out a long 'o' in understanding._

'_Then…Draco…' she seemed nervous to finish her question so Draco smiled at her again and nodded his head encouragingly. Her question this time _

_Wasn't as funny._

'_Then does it smell so good?'_

Aurora could sense the room she was in was small. There were three heartbeats and one scent to her that was familiar. Curiosity got the better of the fourteen year old and she wanted to see who was there. Her eyelids were too heavy and unwilling to open however. If she could move her face at the moment she would have been pouting.

With a shocking realization that she indeed wasn't dead she mustered up enough strength to open them. This was a mistake. Light shot into her sensitive eyes and she growled in pain, instantly shutting them again and keeping them clamped tight.

"Miss Malfoy? Are you alright?" The voice was male. She could tell he was older and obviously worried. Aurora listened to the breathing of the other two and decided it was another younger male and a female, probably a Medi- witch.

She growled again in annoyance this time. She didn't want to talk.

"Aury?"

Her eyes shot open and she forced her body to bring her body up to a sitting position and hissed quietly at the pain. She could handle it.

The room was white and clean with many cots in it. Her gaze moved from the 'décor' because she obviously didn't risk pain to see a bloody stupid room.

Draco sat slumped over in the chair next to my bed. His eyes had dark circles and his hair which was usually styled neatly was now strewn about in any direction possible. He was a mess.

Aurora smirked at him teasingly "You look like a total lady's man, brother."

He only smiled slightly at her banter.

The she-wolf moved her legs to the side of the bed and readied herself to get up. She knew the blackness would be edging at her vision as the blood rushed from her head.

As she tried however she was only slapped lightly on the arm by the nurse. She frowned down at the younger witch worryingly.

Aurora only glared at her pointedly before turned to the headmaster as he appeared to want to talk to her.

"Now young lady, what happened to you?"

She only sighed at his concern and turned back to her brother "Is this place safe to talk?"

He nodded and she swirled her head back again to Dumbledore. Her eyes became sorrowful as she remembered what Draco's task was. Sure she didn't know the elder wizard but he seemed kind enough.

"What do you want to know? My injuries or why I came here?" she asked curtly

A sparkle appeared briefly in his eyes but vanished leaving them looking dull and sorrowful. She guessed he had the little twinkle in his eyes most often than not.

"Just your injuries for now unless you want to tell why."

Aurora nodded that she would tell. She had nothing else to loose. We're losing daylight as it is that they could prepare, plus she thought she had already died. What would be the problem if she did?

She was about to start but paused and tilted her head at him. "First off what do you know about me?"

He seemed confused at her question and closed his eyes in thought. "No one but your family and I'm guessing few others knew you're still alive. The word was you died by a bear attack at the age of six. I however knew you were alive still but as to why you were in hiding I don't know…"

The answer didn't shock the girl in the slightest. It was what her parents were ordered to tell everyone what happened instead of the horrifying truth.

"When I was six…" She started, closing her deep silver eyes in thought. She cringed and her face scrunched up in pain. She was re living it. She was re living each horrifying second of the attack. It didn't even don on her at the time that the large dog that attacked her was indeed a wolf. "I-I was…the moon was…pain….not- not a dog… large teeth." She muttered incoherently about it for at least some time until Draco pulled her close and whispering soothing things to his baby sister.

Madame Pomfry was shocked to say the least that Draco Malfoy had a soft side.

"She got attacked by Fenrir Greyback because our bloody 'parents' said he could in order for the bloody Dark Lord to be on our side." Draco ground out after Aurora had calmed slightly. She still cringed as he mentioned it but it wasn't as bad as reliving it.

The headmaster was sorrowful but nodded his head for the boy to continue.

Draco looked down at the trembling girl in his arms. She had not cried in years. He knew it without her even saying it. She wouldn't let herself be weak in front of them.

"They decided to homeschool her and keep her from the world as the Wizarding world wouldn't be pleased with her being a werewolf. So they simply said she died and schooled her themselves and she got trained in the ways of the wolf. I don't know what happened after that since I had gotten my letter for Hogwarts."

Aurora sighed but nodded and started "They…my parents didn't slap me until I was ten and began to defy them when it came to their strict pureblood views on life. Fenrir…he always….it was disciplinary. It was like in the wild where the Alpha disciplines the young. Then the cruciatus was only given to me by…the Dark Lord. He wanted to break me." She paused and looking at the floor with a look of self-loathing in her eyes "When I was twelve I had the first one used on me and I broke. I was weak. He knew that. I was only strong once a month when my mind wasn't my own. I did whatever he said from there….i-ive killed people…."

She stopped to gauge their reactions before continuing. Draco looked angry at himself and like he was going to puke at the same time. She didn't know why. Dumbledore and the nurse looked sad. Aurora knew she would take sadness over anger any day and continued.

"It was only when I was in wolf form but…I was in wolf form more than once a month. He- he found out that he could use a spell and it would work to change me from forms. It was highly complex and would only work on my since he needed to first make a potion and he could only make it once. He knew that. So I was the one. I-I denied him since them. It didn't matter what I thought though…it never did. Now…they they know."

"What?"

She sighed "They know where everyone is and they know all they secret entrances to this castle. They have a-a map that tells them. They got it from some spy they have here or something. They plan on coming in one months' time. I-I had to come here to keep you safe." Aurora looked helplessly at her brother whose face only showed in concern. "They were however…uncooperative with letting me go."

'_Crucio!'_

_The spell missed Aurora by a mere centimeter. She shivered at the memory of the spells pain. The fourteen year old ran on. She was hit by several other curses but she couldn't stop. Her feet took her at top speeds away from the Manor and with each footfall she was closer to safety._

'_Come back here you filthy little mutt and I'll give you a surprise!' her aunts cackling vibrated off the walls as she felt the next spell hit her._

_Her vision blackened and she collapsed._

Draco shook his head at his sister and rubbed her back. He stood up and walked to the door to leave. The worry on her face returned and he sighed "I'll be back Aury." She nodded and stared blankly up at the ceiling. Draco let out another sigh and continued out the door, his feet feeling heavier than when they came in.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	3. In their eyes

**Sorry for how long it took for me to update... it's just that with the first week of school and i was sick...(ya i know right!? i was sick on the first week!) But i hope this chapter makes up for it. And i have to appologize before hand when i say that the OC's ( im still accepting them!) are going to be introduced...mostly...in the next chapter. I know i said it would be this one but i was writting and it just didnt turn out like that...**

**so i hope you enjoy!**

Aurora's head ached. That was the only thing she could feel in her body. Her legs…her arms…it was all numb. She scowled mentally; they had forgotten to numb the pain that pounded in her head. She tested out her body; she had to know the damage.

Her left and right arm seemed to move and she counted all her toes as she wiggled about, eyes closed, on the cotton sheets. She realized then that it wasn't her bed that she had been lying on. No, the cheap cotton and painful springs told her that she was in a cot. The memories came back then too.

She had just carelessly, in a fit of tears, told practically her life story to- to some bloody headmaster she doesn't even bloody know! The girl was mad at herself for being so foolish to think that anyone would even understand. Then again…who ever knew what the old bat thought about her? He had seemed kind enough but they all do in the beginning don't they.

Aurora sighed and rubbed at her eyes furiously. She swung her legs over the bed and then snapped her silver orb like eyes open. She knew no one was in the room. It didn't even take much thought to tell her that. Her hunting instincts were one of the strongest in the pack and she, even though mostly level headed, could be the most volatile as well.

She stalked out of the room and trekked back to which she presumed to be the dining hall. She was starving. But, what would you expect when you haven't eaten in days.

Her footsteps were heavier than usual, they were filled with a certain dread and weakness that Aurora hated showing. She was NOT weak anymore.

She didn't want the attention however. So she slunk behind some younger students…first years; she mused.

The hall was even more grand then she had seen in the pictures she frequently viewed. She chuckled to herself at the fact that she probably knew this building more than some seventh years and had only read about it and seen pictures. It was just as she thought it would be.

Aurora scrunched her nose in distaste. There had been far too many smells and scents for her liking. The overdrive squished her hunger…but only slightly.

There were four magnificent tables before her. As to which one she should go to was a mystery to her. She had always assumed she would be in Slytherin. Aurora trekked over to her brother at the table assuming she would be sorted there later when and IF Dumbles called her to be. She sighed deeply. The girl had always hoped for Ravenclaw. It was a house of dignity and elegance and at the same time she could defy her family stereo type but at the same time without being disowned by being sorted into Gryffindor.

"Draco."

Aurora Malfoy smiled to herself at the sight of her brother's smile and how his head immediately jolted up to meet her eyes. They had always shared the same eyes…but her hair…she shared that with her _dear aunty Bella._

"Aury!" He grinned. His friends, she assumed, looked startled at his expression. That only made Aurora's smile widen.

The plumper boy, she recognized as a Goyle, sneered at her brother teasingly. "Who's the girlfriend Malfoy?" He snickered "Judging from that smile you must be getting some."

The fourteen year old recoiled from Goyle's gaze. He stared lustfully at her lycan body. Sure she was only fourteen and a half but her body had matured much faster due her werewolf blood.

"Hardly." Aurora drawled out slowly

Her brother only nodded in agreement after coming out of a shocked rage at the plump boy. Draco Malfoy was not one to toy with and he most certainly didn't like scum like Goyle drooling all over his LITTLE sister.

The boy next to Goyle let out a purr. It was laced thick with an accent she couldn't place. She swooned inwardly until she heard that his mind was just as rotten with lust as the boy before him. "So, I hear you're up for grabs my little kitten. Why don't you and I go somewhere more private…we wouldn't want anyone hearing –"

He was cut short by Draco's death glare. It would send chills down anyone's neck…anyone but there father.

"I don't think you're entirely up to my standards." She mused lazily, enjoying the anger spread in a visible red tint to his face. "Plus, my brother was never fond of boys so blatantly hitting on my in front of him."

Confusion riddled both of their features as they stared blankly at her. Aurora shifted her eyes noticeably over to Draco. Understanding came a while after.

"Since…when did you have a sister?"

Draco enjoyed the fact that he could just so easily ignore his annoying voice. "You should still be in the hospital wing." He worried

Aurora also enjoyed being able to ignore her brother's pointless concern for her. She knew she would heal easily since she had survived the twenty four hour 'iffy' period as she referred to it as. Her lycan blood healed just about everything but if it couldn't…she would most likely die within the period of a day.

"When do you think I can be sorted?" She mused to her brother with curious eyes.

He only shook his head in response. Draco had no idea, but he was cheering mentally that when she was she would be in Slytherin. It would be where he could properly protect his baby sister. He scowled again seeing the drool dripping from Crabbe's mouth. A low growl sounded in Draco's chest and for a moment Aurora felt like laughing for the fact her brother sounded like a kitten instead of the deeper growls she was capable of.

Yes, she mused. He was a little kitten. A soft smirk appeared on her face. It was an obvious 'Malfoy' look that she of course had picked up on over the years. It had seemed like it was almost genetic.

Aurora looked to her left in hearing her voice being called out. Dumbledore stood proudly in front of the head table. She swallowed down the lump that was forming in her throat and walked up timidly, she could already hear the hall growing quieter and quieter. She didn't want the attention but she would deal with it anyways.

She had no doubt in her mind that no one recognized her or made the connection that she was the battered and bloodied girl from just a day and a half ago. Her deep gashed were now replaced with permanent scars marring her body. Scars weren't that big of a deal though; she had plenty.

Her shoes the Medi- Witch…otherwise known as Madame Pomfry, she now learned, gave her were clicking obnoxiously as she strutted to the headmaster. She brushed her new robes and tidied herself as discreetly as possible in a hall full of students and teachers. The girl could feel each individual pair of eyes resting on every place of her body possible. It was unnerving.

"Ah, Ms. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to have you here." Dumbledore started lamely, his eyes twinkling kindly. "Now as you can see we have a new student with us here today." He motioned towards me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder which I cowered into slightly, feeling the cold eyes the Gryffindor table had been giving me ever since they heard 'Malfoy'.

"Her reasons for coming here at such a bizarre time will be between Ms. Malfoy and me alone, unless she feels necessary."

Aurora didn't have to be a werewolf to hear the ginger boy; a Weasely no doubt, was squawking "Probably her parents kicked her out for being a sucky death eater." Snickers followed afterward. She wanted to die. She wanted to crawl up in a corner and die. Then again…she wanted to punch something…or someone more likely. She wanted to punch the red heads freckled face in and rip his arms out. Aurora felt her wolf howling in delight at the idea of another kill but she chastised herself for thinking such a way.

"Now, before we eat she's to be sorted so- Ms. Malfoy would you please?" She looked up at him confusedly and followed his line of sight to a stool with a hat placed proudly on it.

She walked to it carefully whist examining the strange object closely. The brunette picked it up and looked questioningly at the headmaster who motioned humorously to put it on her head. She blushed furiously and did as told. It sprang to life and talked to her inside of her head. Aurora could feel her eyes widen as it spoke.

"Ah, Aurora Malfoy…I was wondering when I would have you." He drawled. "Now, what shall it be then? Slytherin? You do have an ambitious mind…very strong ties to that house as well but…hrm that is not the house you would wish is it not?" He paused "Intelligent. You 'ought to be proud of that mind. Hmm…Ravenclaw? Certainly not a Hufflepuff. Bravery yes that is your strength. You are strong and protective…loyal. Only one choice for you then…

GRIFFENDORE!"

There was not one person in the entire hall that clapped.

She wouldn't have either.

She was dead. They would fillet her and skewer her, feasting on her weaknesses and kicking her when she fell down. They hated her that much, it was obvious.

Her eyes were wide.

She still sat there.

Her legs unmoving from her seat.

She wouldn't go. She didn't WANT to go. It would be a death sentence. Aurora frowned.

If only she hadn't taken Slytherin out of the mix she would be fine. Gryffindor's' always thought of her…brother's house…as the prejeduced one. She nearly laughed at the idea. Yes, they were indeed but…the prejudice that Gryffindor's had towards her- her brother's house was just as bad.

In their eyes she was death eater scum. In their eyes she was better off dead. They didn't have to say it either. She wished she was dead.

Aurora shook her head; her brother would not like it if she was dead.

She didn't move.

People's whispers were as loud as ever and pounded into her eardrums.

She didn't move.

At least…not by herself.

She was pushed.

The 'whispers' got louder- oh so agonizingly louder as she grew closer.

She stumbled.

Aurora knew her balance was perfect…it always was. Except for today.

She frowned.

The table drew nearer and nearer and she knew she wasn't being pushed anymore but her feat moved on their own to an empty seat at the end. The seats around it were empty too. They didn't want to be near her.

She closed her eyes.

Aurora didn't want to see their faces glaring at her. Maybe she was overreacting but then again once she finally opened them- they all bore the faces of families looking at a murderer.

She felt the tears coming.

She stopped them. Aurora knew she couldn't cry. She couldn't be weak.

Aurora looked up at all off them and and sighed. She tried her best to brighten the darkness in her eyes or her utter despair.

She smiled.

One would call it that. She was sure. It would be passable as one most likely. They all only blinked confusedly at her so she let out another exasperated sigh and began to talk.

"Hello, my name's Aurora." The second smile was just as forced as the first.

No one said anything. One girl however, a brunette dawning a vibrant scarf with her robes, smiled back. Aurora could feel her eyes brighten slightly. It was a minor accomplishment but it WAS one.

She nodded at me and scotched closer, a bit wearily. "My name's Arden."

Aurora didn't get a chance to even think of a passable reply to her timid friendliness before Dumbles cut her off,

"Now everyone let us welcome Ms. Malfoy into Gryffindor house!" Aurora scowled at the sound of her last name. It was a constant reminder. "May her stay here be grand."

It was dead silent, except for the sound of nails digging into the table, that to which she soon realized were her own. She was about to let out another long sigh when she hear it…it was faint- that was for sure but…it was there.

One person clapped.

**Thank you IAmTheStars for submiting your OC! And Thank you to reven228 for reviewing!**

**IM STILL ACCEPTING OC'S!**

**PLEASE PM ME IF YOUR INTERESTED!**

**love it?**

**hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	4. in the past

**The other OC is finally introduced in this chapter :):):):):) **

**sorry the update took so long but please enjoy and tell me whatcha think**

Aurora looked at the wall across from her in the Gryffindor common room. The bright vibrant colors and the utter magnitude of them all blinded her. She narrowed her eyes distastefully at them. They mocked her. They blatantly showed her that what happened yesterday was not a dream. It was the horrifying torturous truth of reality.

She glanced back at the mirror she held in her hand and began to examine her appearance. Her brown hair puffed out in the chocolate waves she always loved. Her eyes were bright but tired as she applied some eyeliner to trace the edge of her upper lid. Better. The fifth year craned her neck to the side and viewed the long daunting scars that jaggedly ran from her jaw to her shoulder blade. Then she moved on to the scars that faintly framed her eyes like crescent moons. They were given to her as a gift and a sign of her entering her teens from her pack, which was unlike the scar on her neck that was purely from a quarrel she had picked with an elder wolf. He had beaten her with little effort which showed her naivety and foolishness. Aurora couldn't have that; her parents egged her on countless times even when she was still recovering from losing half of the blood in her body. They wanted her to get revenge…and so she did.

_The man, Jargon, sat carelessly on the bench across from her. Aurora had hid in a rosebush not twenty feet away. She watched her prey. She watched him eat and talk. She studied his movements and calculated a plan. No, that wouldn't be a good way to put it. She mused to herself. It would be more of she just KNEW what to do. She was a huntress and he had wronged her. Yes, he would pay._

_Earlier Aurora tried to shake such ideas out of her head and tried to expel the evil thoughts of those around her. She tried. She failed. The wolf that roams within her head had made sure the girl it made its home in understood. The girl had to know that it was in control now. IT got to tell her what to do and how to think. The she wolf listened to no one but her Alpha and he said kill. She would comply. He would be her first kill and her wolf longed for the taste of his blood on her hands._

_Aurora shivered but felt her body begin to mold into a new shape and her bones began to break and her lip began to bleed from the sheer force she had been biting on it to stop herself from letting out gut wrenching screams of agony. Even the slightest sound and he would hear it. The slightest smell and he would catch it. The wolf instinct in her told her this spot was best, she was downwind._

_She stalked forward towards her prey, slowly and slowly still. Ten feet left. A low growl threatened to break free and she granted it and the feral snarl left her lips as she pounced and –_

"Aurora?"

The fourteen year old shook her head and met the eyes of the girl she had met the other day…hmm what had been her name?

"I uhh…was wondering if you wanted to come eat lunch with me and maybe you could meet my friend…he's uhh in Ravenclaw…." She voiced out. Her tone was kind but Aurora was sure a normal witch would have to lean in to hear her voice, as mouse like as it was at the moment. "Gabriel. That's his name I mean…"

Aurora waved her hand dismissively and nodded, smiling slightly "Sure, sounds cool."

She tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear and nodded, the smile on her face was growing and it eased Aurora some.

Arden Kennedy was beaming. She had agreed! No, not by any means was Arden desperate for a friend…or really felt like hers were boring…she just felt like….the fifteen year old couldn't quite put her finger on it that attracted her to befriend the girl. She just did. However, she knew the fact that she was a Malfoy, she sighed, didn't really help her other friendships.

Aurora was happy, this was strange to her. She almost laughed thinking this. It's not like she's never been happy before, plenty of times she had been. It's just strange. Some- some Gryffindor befriending her! Her of all people!

The fourteen year old sighed, the thought had only reminded her of the solemn fact that yes she indeed is a Malfoy.

She stood up from the couch and followed the brunette in front of her and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She could do this, after all it had to have been better then turning into a bloody wolf once a month.

The hall grew silent, yet again, as she walked in. Aurora was growing tired of this and glared at the first years gossiping of her that were only a few feet away.

"Come on. Hurry up now, slow poke." Arden chided lightly

Arden scoffed, had she not have added 'slow poke' she would have been convinced the older girl was trying to impersonate a professor. Or maybe even WAS one at that.

"Seriously though, you're like a turtle. Come now, smile. Hogwarts isn't that bad REALLY. Or is it the Gryffindor thing? I'm stupid." She brandished herself "Of course it is! I mean a Malfoy in this house…come on I mean like it's just un heard of and nobody likes you but me and …." She frowned "I-I'm sorry..."

Aurora shook her head sadly as she took a seat next to Arden "It's not like I'm blind, Arden." Aurora frowned, trying out the girl's name on her lips. "I can see them staring. I can _feel_ their hate." She growled. "It doesn't matter though."

"But-"Arden cut herself off and stared blankly down at her food that was continually untouched.

The lycan could tell the girl next to her was troubled with her, or was it that she was upset that she was ok with others anger towards her, but she was uncertain.

A tall toned boy took a seat across from the pair of girls. He smiled at Arden and nodded briefly to Aurora before extending his hand. "The names Gabriel. I thought I'd introduce myself to the soon to be first student to get slaughtered by their own house mates." He grinned coyly.

"Don't listen to him." Arden soothed "Nobody's gonna try anything and he's just…well…you learn to block most of that out- or rather you learn to tell when he's seriously being a jerk or not." She grinned at Gabriel whose piercing gaze never left Arden's. "He's actually really sweet once you get to know him; well I mean he's a good friend and all."

Aurora felt her wolf screaming at her about danger as she looked at the boy but couldn't bring herself to actually believe it or rather she ignored it. Her senses were sometimes to put it simply…stupid.

"It's a pleasure." She drawled out.

In that moment she knew she sounded identical to her brother and that's probably what made the other Gryffindor's at her table quiet down again and listens in on her conversations. Aurora bit back a growl.

"Aren't you supposed to sit at the Ravenclaw table? Or does it just not really matter?" She mused half heartedly

The icy grey eyes he had sparkled at that. Gabriel was impressed that she wasn't intimidated by him. Then again, he thought with interest, she is the first Malfoy he's talked to.

"Well, I guess so but then again no one really cares. Professors sure don't and Dumbledore well he just …basically sits up there like an old coot. The only person who would probably care would be mudblood over there." He grinned.

He could see Arden flinch at the derogatory term but smiled faintly knowing there was no malice in it and he was talking about Hermione.

So she's a muggle born? Aurora wondered to herself as she viewed the two interact. Not that it mattered to her in the slightest. Once your own blood was nothing but polluted with that of a virus that changed your form every month, things like that earned little reaction from her.

"So you into quiditch?" He asked boredly. Gabriel couldn't care less about it but figured it would rid them of the awkward silence that plagued them.

Aurora scoffed and shook her head "Draco's tried to force me to play several times and I even tried for like I don't know a week straight to like it but…it just didn't happen. It incredibly idiotic." She grinned slightly, rubbing her neck- or rather her scar again but that was as natural as playing with her hair – as she noted Arden seemed to do that quite frequently.

Arden was happy at the fact that the two of them seemed to be getting along but then there was that other feeling nagging in the back of her head. She was jealous. She was jealous of Gabriel talking to Aurora and of Aurora talking to him. Then again it wasn't that big of a deal and the jealousy was little. She smiled as she watched the two talk, and Aurora slowly open up more. They looked like brother and sister. With that thought a wave of nausea washed over and she was pulled into a nightmare.

"_Elijah!" Arden smiled. Her smile however was worried she would be late to her recital if he didn't drive faster._

_He looked back at her and smiled knowingly. They were close and the connection the two had could be seen miles away._

_Elijah Kennedy knew his baby sister was excited and stressed and worried. He shook his head and decided he didn't like seeing that look on her little face. He smiled "Alright, alright. Little bird?"_

_Her doe like honey eyes looked up at him through the car mirror. She tilted her head wondering what her brother wanted. Was he not going to stay for her show? No. She decided that wasn't the case because he was still smiling at her. The nine year old smiled back widely, making sure to show as much of her teeth as possible because one day Elijah told her that she looked the prettiest like that and she wanted to make him happy._

_He only laughed and shook his head at her goofy grin. His handsome face grew more attractive as his dimples shone through and his dark hair messily fell into his face. Only his sister could make him smile like that._

"_Let's play a game ok?" He grinned as he came up to a stop sign. The car didn't slow as it should have. Elijah scrunched his eye brows together in confusion. His foot was on the peddle. He lifted it and placed it down harder this time to make sure._

_His heart sped up as he looked back at his sister. She's too young. The stop sign was long gone now, he had passed by when it was red, nearly missing a car or two as he drove by._

"_Mk!" She giggled_

_The breaks still wouldn't work._

_He drove on_

_The car would only speed up._

_Time slowed._

_Arden giggled unaware._

_He smiled at her again, this time he knew it would be the last light he drove through before he would run out of road._

_He tried to slow it down_

"_It's called…the I love you game. Have you ever heard of it?" _

_Arden pouted, she wanted to play Simon says or some other game, maybe a math one even…just so she could practice. But…the 'I love you game' seemed childish. She was nine. She wasn't that little._

"_No." she sighed_

"_I'll start ok and you can go after me then I'll go again and so on ok?" Seeing her little head bob up and down he started. "I love how you dance all around the house and how you smile. Your turn."_

_The road was almost ended_

"_Uhh do I really have to?" There was a desperate look on his face that she had never seen before. She was scared. "OK umm I love how you spin me around on your shoulders and how you tuck me in bed at night even when mommy and daddy don't." She grinned_

_Elijah laughed musically and closed his eyes, he was no longer driving._

"_I love how when I wake up you're the first person I see and always have a big hug for me." She went on._

_Arden noticed the road was gone._

"_I love you Arden."_

_She screamed_

**sooooooooooo**_  
_

**love it? hate it?**

**please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	5. fun: not

**Thank you SO much for your reviews reven228 and IAmTheStars for your reviews! I LOVE reviews that actually say stuff instead of just 'update' but...i am guilty of that as well... and the guest who reviewed that made me smile SO MUCH seeing i had another review :)**

**I hope you like the chapter but please tell me what you think...i want to know if you think if i put in to much memory bits but frankly i love putting in stuff like that... and then i want to know something**

**Who should be paired with who?**

**Its all your descision**

**The choices are written at the bottom :)**

"Aurora!"

The brunette looked up at her brother with a mocking interest. She could see the annoyance in his eyes and she widened her grin.

"What is it that you want, brother dear? Because I do so find great interest in the matter." She spat out, her voice was laced in sarcasm and thick with bitterness.

Draco Malfoy could only let out an exasperated sigh at his sister. She just couldn't grasp the severity of the situation, or at least that's what he thought. She looked at it with certain ignorance and put off the planning until the last minute, her mind being clouded with her childish nonsense. "One week, Aury." He reminded sternly "I've been telling you this for the past ten bloody minutes."

Aurora growled a warning, low in her throat, to her brother. "And I've heard you every time. YOU can't seem to understand that I DO RESLISE this. I've been keeping track for years without you." She bit out.

He gave her a pleading look before turning on his heels and leaving "Just stay out of trouble and TALK TO DUMBLEDORE, he'll find you a place to …change…safely."

The girl nodded sadly, knowing she didn't have enough strength to fight with her brother.

His tall form was silhouetted against the sun and his shadowed fallowed him closely as he left the hallway. Draco's body was soon too far gone to be seen and Aurora closed her eyes, let out a breath and turned the opposite way.

Draco knew that he shouldn't hound her so much about her condition but-he had to. He had to have SOME control over the matter. He had been so helpless that day…no. He chastised himself. He couldn't think of that day, not today at least.

"_Come on Draco! Follow me!"_

_**No. **_He shook his head and cleared his clouded mind. He wouldn't think of it. He wouldn't. Because, after all, it was indeed his fault that it happened to his sister. It was his fault.

"_Alright, alright." The nine year old complied, following after his dancing little sister. _

He should have stopped her from going out into the forest, but he wanted to get her in trouble. He wanted the 'good' child to feel the pain of their father yelling at her like he felt. It was wrong. He was stupid and now she was cursed.

He was idiotic.

She WAS the good child…at the time but she did get yelled at. He hadn't known that. Draco hadn't known she felt more pain then he, even though he was older, she felt. It was a horrid thing to think, now knowing what he did. He loved his sister. Loves. He had felt jealousy towards her when she was young. He only felt pity now. Pity and love. She was the only good thing in his life and he took her innocence.

It was his fault.

Aurora felt content. She had been here for one week. That being said she had been unconscious for one of them and the first one really didn't count…

She was getting along with some people, however. She had friends. Aurora silently thanked Merlin she had TWO at least so she could use the plural form instead of the utter humility of saying 'Hello, my names Aurora Malfoy and what? How many friends do I have? Oh, well…I have a friend.'

No. That would not do.

She quietly growled at herself for making it sound like she was using Arden and Gabriel. She wasn't. No. She could be manipulative, without a doubt. She had used many people. The girl would lie and say she was a saint. Aurora truly did enjoy there company.

The boy was rather bright and Arden…she was fun. The thought made the lycan smile. It was weird having a girl her age as a friend. Sadly, it was usually Draco as her closest followed by some other boys from her pack that peaked her interest some.

She placed her hand on the cold stone of the wall and stopped on her way to the classroom. Her mind wandered to her pack. This was strange for her, being away from them. Yes, she told everyone she disliked them all but… she fit in. For once in her life she fit in and it put her at peace. She liked how everyone understood her and she liked most of the werewolves there. Some however…

Aurora growled at the thought and began walking once more, instantly forgetting about missing her pack.

"Aurora!"

The fourteen year old whirled around defensively and forced herself not to get into a battle like crouch. The voice didn't sound hostile and neither was the honey brown eyes settled on her right now.

"Hey Arden." She nodded familiarly, her posture relaxing.

The fifteen year old across from her smiled widely, flashing her bright teeth. "What class you going to?"

Aurora glanced down at the schedule she had gotten the previous evening "Transfiguration." She cringed, instantly frowning. It was her worst subject.

Arden seemed unsympathetic however, obviously not understanding the horrible pain that was transfiguration. She glanced sadly down at her own sheet and frowned, one sad enough to match Aurora's.

"I got potions…Snape's gonna murder me if I'm late." Arden cringed, glancing back to the watch on her arm.

Draco had often praised their godfathers teaching and the class so Aurora was also confused but assumed that it was probably a Gryffindor thing. Hmm, he wouldn't be too pleased with me to be in this house. She frowned, shameful, because he was more so a father then her own.

"Alright, see you at Dinner ok?"

Arden nodded briefly before full on sprinting to the dungeons.

Arden was worried. NO, scratch that she was freaked out. She would be late. A laughing stalk to Gryffindor house and Snape would slaughter her.

Her flailing limbs slowed some as the door was now in sight but with a dropped heart she realized that she shouldn't have slowed in the slightest, the bell had rung.

Late.

She was late.

Oh Merlin's beard was she late!

Crud.

Arden stumbled into class with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was at least five minutes late because, to her great luck she might add, she had gotten lost in the windy turns of the dungeons that were surrounding the potions classroom.

Every pair of eyes turned and rested on her panting form and how she cowered away from Professor Severus Snape's stone cold gaze.

She flinched as a Slytherin shouted out with venom that 'the mudblood was late' and snickered as she only paled and stumbled into her seat next to Gabriel who glared heatedly at the Slytherin. She wanted to as well because she quite frankly hated him. No, that wouldn't be right. She loathed the arrogant prick with such passion it was almost an utter hatred. However, she couldn't HATE anyone.

"Late I see, Ms. Kennedy. Now how many points should I take off for this utter disregard for education?" The potions master mused to himself darkly as his students egged him on "Twenty shall do." Severus decided.

"Is that all?" The same boy from earlier groaned. "The stupid mudblood didn't even care to show concern." He prodded, grinning when he saw that Snape wouldn't knock points off for calling the frizzy haired bird what she is. "He probably didn't take any more points off of her because he felt bad because she has to wake up every morning and see THAT in the mirror." He muttered to one of his buddies next to him. His snide comment was only met from them with snickers and murmured agreements.

Arden was fuming. They were all such bloody idiots! Her rage deflated for a second when his words floated over her head once more. Was she really that ugly? Her hand instinctively went to her hair but the fifteen year olds train of thought was cut off from the Slytherins laughing once more about something else she hadn't heard much of but then again all it took was for her to hear her name spoken poorly on their slimy thin snake like lips and she sprung up and flew to his desk.

The boy's ebony hair flung into his face as he leaned back in surprise at their closeness. The girl towered over the sitting boy as she leaned onto the front of his desk.

"Shut. Up. Or. You. Will. Regret. It." She bit out in labored breaths

"Try, see where that gets you." The boy smirked. He knew she would snap now, it was getting easier and easier to crack her and he loved the flustered look on her face.

Arden grabbed his collar, only to find that he had reached and grabbed her wrist. Her cheeks reddened at the warmth of his touch and looked away from his haunting blue eyes.

"Next time, Zabini…" she muttered as Snape glared at her.

He didn't get a chance to reply to her as she was yanked away by the elbow by the potions professor, who snapped at her about something he could not hear.

Darren Zabini missed her presence but he refused to believe it was for any reason other than the fact that he enjoyed picking on the witch. Stupid mudblood. She always got in the way.

He knew Draco Malfoy, although he was a couple years ahead of him, had a similar problem with a mudblood in his year as well but the fool thought that what he felt was love and talked about his plans to woo her often. That was weak. Then again, he never spoke about it aloud. Darren laughed silently. He was accomplished at Legimins and Occlumency. Well, he wasn't as good as some; he would have to admit his skills weren't the best.

The only mind that escaped him was Gabriel Van Hellsing. The git was hiding something, that's for sure. Darren's eyes narrowed on the taller boy before settling back on Arden's small form.

_The moon was nearly raised now. The glowing orb was shining brightly through broken and dead trees, and the castle below it seemed to tower over all the surrounding evils. Next to it was a girl, lying and broken, bleeding but not crying. She was strong. She was strong even when he wasn't. _

_Her wounds bled slowly and darkly, staining the pure white snow, running like little rivers away from her body._

_Come back._

_It only left her, like they all did._

_This was her punishment, the pain- even before her body started to shift- to grow. Even before the tingling started in her toes and even before the skin on her back gave way and tore in two. They wanted it like this, it would make her tougher._

_Cold._

_The snow was packed harshly into her wounds; they weren't even cold anymore…they just burned._

"I'm sorry…what was the question?" Aurora sighed, looking back up at her DADA professor. Transfiguration seemed to be a breeze compared to this class.

"Oh I was simply asking if you knew how to describe a werewolf and its transformations." He chided her.

Aurora frowned, now aware of why she did daze off. He had NO RIGHT asking such questions. She glared, even though he most likely didn't know about her condition…

She shook her head dismissively "No, I'm sorry I cannot."

He frowned at her disapprovingly "Anyone else then?"

A young Ravenclaw rose her hand tentatively "Uhh, I believe that werewolves…are men who are cursed with the disease of Lycanthrope and eventually are, upon infection, turned to the dark side and black magic. They transform into a wolf once a month and go on a killing spree following their animalistic instincts."

Aurora was clenching her desk with such force she had to focus all her attention on not snapping it in half. The girl was a nutter! Or just ignorant to believe anything she reads from Rita Skeeter. The journalist, if you could call the hag that, twisted everything in her own crazy ways that somehow people bought into. People loved to believe that somehow they are better than everyone else. They get the thought in their heads that just because of social status, power, and wealth or looks that there better. It's no secret but Aurora isn't one to ignore things. NO, her low growls were a clear sign of that.

"Correct…well mostly anyways…" Her professor praised. "It is true that a person infected with Lycanthrope will change only on a full moon-"a lie, Aurora growled, she was living proof of it "But they don't turn to the dark side right away. It takes at least nine years before the venom the wolf infects to fully corrupt any sense of good or evil in the brain. It works like a virus slowly eating until in years randomly their alliances change or they just…kind of loose touch on reality, so to speak. It doesn't even matter who it is that's bitten. It could be your neighbor, your cousin, your own brother...it doesn't matter...Even the most pure of heart- the ones with the best of intent- the ones who smile kindly at passersby…they too are at risk. When it deals with the mind, no one is safe. The thing is a VIRUS. This is science! It's no joke my students." He voiced gravely. His dark eyes however, never left hers. He couldn't know…even though it looked like-like…no.

Aurora looked down to her fingers as she childishly checked her math on her fingers. She was bitten once she was six…she had been a wolf for eight years but…she wasn't dark-she ran away from all of that. She wouldn't go 'bad' or 'crazy' like he predicted. **No. **Her teacher was simply stupid and didn't know what he was talking about. He was a moronic teacher that should learn to shut up when things didn't concern him.

She tried hard to think of something else, or even listen to the lesson as her teacher moved on to vampires and sirens. She tried thinking of her friends, as she had come to fondly think of them as, but nothing would work.

His words didn't leave her mind.

They tormented her and danced around her brain…

He was wrong.

He was wrong.

Stupid.

It WAS stupid.

HE WAS WRONG.

'_**Even the most pure of heart- the ones with the best of intent- the ones who smile kindly at passers by…they too are at risk. When it deals with the mind, no one is safe.'**_

_****_**OOOOOOKKKKKKKK SOOOOOOOO the choices for the pairings aaaare**

**-Aurora and Gabriel**

**-Aurora and a new OC...preferrably a werewolf or something along those lines**

**-Aurora and no one**

**-Arden and Gabriel**

**-Arden and Darren**

**-Arden and Aurora...**

**-Darren and Gabriel**

**-Darren and Aurora**

**soooooo **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	6. Suspecting

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you like the chapter and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews the make my week :)**

"You seriously don't notice anything…off…with her?" Gabriel pried, looking questioningly at Arden all the while sending quick glances over in Aurora's direction. The fourteen year old was sitting next to her brother and seemed to be in her own little world.

Gabriel noticed. He wasn't blind. Nor was he so stupid as to believe that Aurora was 'normal'. She was different. He looked at her with scrutiny. His eyes narrowed on her form, he was trained to look for signs. It was his job, even if it meant studying the new girl he's known for a few weeks now. She was beautiful, he wouldn't deny it. Aurora Malfoy was exceedingly beautiful; this made the boy consider her as a possible Veela for some time, or maybe a vampire. These theories were however quickly dispelled as he noticed when she was mad or groaned in hunger, there were no fangs and her eyes did not darken or change like a Veela's.

He had hoped in a way that she was a Veela. It would be one of the very few species she could be without having to… and at the same time he would be right that she's different.

A vampire however, he would have had to kill her. There would be no sugar coating it…he would have to drive a stake through her undead heart but- it still had a beat, he knew that now.

Her poise and balance was extraordinary, far better than his clumsy friend's. She just…was…off.

'''''''

Aurora stared blandly at the food in front of her. Her stomach growled loudly but she wouldn't silence it, despite Draco's pleading looks. She couldn't eat. Yes, by far she was hungrier on this day. The moon would be high in the sky today. Her instincts were wilder and crazier and she couldn't even concentrate in the slightest. Aurora however, refused to give in to her mad hunger and just sat there. Besides, the meat in front of her was far too cooked for her liking. She needed raw meet. She needed the feel of the kill. She would hunt in the forbidden forest tonight. The lycan smiled carnivorously at the thought. Blood. Kill. Food. Her mind was overrun with an army of wolfish thoughts and urges. Aurora couldn't help the shiver run down her spine when looked to the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with Gabriel and oh how his piercing eyes mesmerized her.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, hoping her brother wouldn't notice her unease. The girl needed to run she NEEDED to get out of this overcrowded hall. Too many scents, too many hearts pounding. She whimpered, setting her head on a cleared part of the table.

''''''''''

"No. For the last time there is nothing 'weird' about her." Arden groaned, massaging her temples, having had went over this far too many times in one day. Her response, each time, was a lie. She glanced to her brunette friend at the Slytherin table. There was something bothering her today and all this week. It seemed to slowly grow and build each day but each time she asked if she was alright the response was a quick and sharp 'I'm fine'.

She had stopped asking some days ago.

Gabriel sighed and looked at Arden cautiously before going back to nibbling on his food. Arden, although still annoyed, looked longingly at Gabriel. They had been friends for years, yet…he hadn't noticed her stares. He didn't care to notice. She thought sourly. Arden wasn't even sure if what she felt for him was indeed what she thought it is or even when it started but…it wouldn't leave her. Aurora however, was a nice distraction indeed. The girl was fun to talk to once she opened up and a good help with some of the fifteen year olds hair issues.

She would find out. Arden was sure of it. If Aurora's secret was bothering her then she would help.

""""""

"SERIOUSLY! But you CANT tell anyone-you got to promise!" Arden begged or rather pleaded with the younger brunette that stared amusedly at her.

She only nodded her head and tried to calm down the frantic girl "I won't. We can even…pinky promise on it if you want." Aurora smirked, amused at the childness of it.

To her surprise Arden seemed calmed by this and agreed. This caused Aurora to let out a short laugh, disguised rather poorly. "Alright, Alright." Aurora nodded, sticking out her pinky "I PROMISE I won't tell anyone you're gonna try to become an animagus." She grinned.

Arden stuck her tongue out at the lycan and let out an uncontrolled giggle, noticing how she must look.

"Come on lets go to potions." Aurora laughed, extending her arm awkwardly to Arden.

She giggled "Come on m'lady let us leave." The fifteen year old linked arms with Aurora and tried skipping off with her. "Wait…don't you have Transfiguration now?" She fretted

Aurora only snickered "Doesn't matter, come on now." She motioned towards the dungeons.

Arden didn't budge.

"I don't want you to get into trouble because of me, Aurora." Arden frowned. Her eyes twinkled sadly.

The younger girl however didn't seem fazed and walked towards the dungeons without Arden, knowing she would follow. "I don't have any classes today; I got the OK with Dumbledore. He says that I uh…get too stressed around this time of the month…."

Arden let out a full bellied laugh, clutching both sides. After calming herself slightly she looked up at Aurora with her honey eyes twinkling in humor. "So then why doesn't he let all of the rest of Hogwarts female population have a day off once a month for that!?" She laughed.

Aurora sighed in relief, noticing that it would be a proper excuse…for now at least. She shrugged and walked on with Arden matching her stride perfectly.

"Severus!" The young werewolf squealed, rushing towards the tall imposing potions teacher. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, in shock and in wonder as to how he would react.

Their mouths all dropped when they saw what could only be described as impossible. Severus Snape smiled- a real smile! "Hello Aurora."

"What the f-" A student started, voicing the words on everyone's minds, but only cut off sharply by the potions professor "Finish that sentence Mr. Weasely and you get thirty points taken away from Gryffindor house."

He cowered back in his chair, saddened that just because he smiled at a Gryffindor it didn't mean he wouldn't still hate everyone else.

"Yes sir."

Snape looked back at his goddaughter and inclined his head "Aren't you supposed to be in class Aurora?"

She blushed and looked at her heels "Nah, Dumbles said I didn't have to cuz the thing's today."

Arden looked on at the two complexed. Right after she had said that, Snape's face grew almost sad…it was hard to tell what it was exactly though. She wasn't used to emotions other then anger in his eyes. It was almost touching; she would have felt that- had she not been more so curious as to what 'the thing' was because it sure wasn't what she had originally thought.

Aurora glanced around the room and noticed everyone looking at her with either open mouths or amused expressions, she didn't care either way. She had stopped caring what they thought sometime around a week and a half ago. They could drown in their own curiosity for all she cared. Bloody mood swings, she cursed. Today had been her worst moon yet as to the anticipation and emotional swings. She was more wolf by the minute and she liked it. It was a sick form of a like, she knew that. Aurora knew she should wallow in self-pity and hate the wolf side of her but…it was her. She liked the majority of her wolf, just like how she liked the majority of her human side. The lycan knew she would never be normal, no; she stopped chasing that dream some time ago.

She noticed the tall Zabini boy staring intently at something; his brow was furrowed in deep thought. Aurora stood there for several seconds, watching. She watched the watcher with growing curiosity, full aware that she herself was being watched as well.

Aurora knew who his gaze was locked on, it was more then obvious. She let out a short warning, a growl, to the boy. He knew she was a wolf. The Zabini's were one of a select few that knew of it. It was a supposed 'reward' from their master. She cringed at the thought of the snake of a man. The fourteen year old had seen him far too many times…it was maddening just looking into his beady, bloodthirsty eyes. Horrible.

Darren Zabini was entertained by Arden; he wouldn't deny the fact that she was indeed stunning. Sure, not many people got her kind of beauty because it wasn't slutty. He laughed when he thought of the pictures of the girls his mother showed him for future wives. It was a ridiculous thought that he would marry a brainless bird like one of them. He had rejected them all outright. Darren silently thanked Merlin that his parents, although pushing marriage, didn't put him in an arranged marriage.

Arden's chocolate locks rolled down her back messily and her eyes- an amazing honey color. Darren let his lip curl up into a sneer once he realized he had been ogling a mudblood. Filth. She didn't even deserve to be in the same room as him- let alone the same school. And to think…to think that he thought he would rather her as a match …..It was idiotic. Father would backhand him for sure if he found out that he had thought of such idiocies. Darren sighed; he however did love how the fifteen year old swayed her hips as she paced slightly next to the werewolf, and how her head tilted ever so slightly as she tried to figure out why the younger girl was speaking in code.

"So intriguing." He breathed

Arden turned her head accusingly to him, having heard him mutter something she couldn't decipher after continuously giving her a strange look.

"Is there something you want, Zabini?" She glared challengingly at the boy, whose face went quickly from shock to a glare of his own.

He wrung his hand threw his hair and smirked at her "Am I really that interesting that you have to know what I want and what I'm doing at every second of every day, Kennedy?" he matched, grinning ear to ear. His were eyes twinkling with a matching emotion that was unknown to both of them.

Arden rested her hand on her hip and let out a snort. "Are you really that daft? I was…ugh…..bloody prick." She hissed in defeat. Her mouth just wouldn't form the correct words today.

"Is she really that interesting for you to be practically drooling on the ground she walks? I mean no offence Arden but really? Come on _Darren_, have SOME dignity." Aurora chimed in, smiling at Arden's grateful look and smiling wider hearing her complains at the fact that 'she can fight her own battles'.

"Jealous much, mutt?" The boy drawled out, not missing a beat.

Arden rested her hand on Aurora shoulder telling her to let off for a bit. "I don't think she could possibly jealous when it's YOU were talking about, Zabini. You're no stud." She grinned.

Darren only smiled at her whist resting his head on his hands as he leant forward in his chair.

"Did you know your left eye twitches when you lie?"

"""""""""""""""""

"_Do you think it's going to hurt?" The six year old frowned, staring up at her brother._

_He grimaced, remembering all of what his mother and father had told him about the change from man to beast. "U-uh…" he floundered. He couldn't tell her. He wouldn't._

_Draco knew she would find out once it started but…he couldn't cause her to worry for the next few hours. Pain is horrible; the fear and anticipation of pain is worse._

_He couldn't see the look on her face if she found out it would be the worst pain in her life. Her bones would snap and stretch- far too big for her body. She would convulse in pain and most likely claw at her skin until it finally broke open and fur began to sprout through like needles coming from the inside out. She would scream. NO, he wouldn't tell her. He just….no._

_She would cry._

_She would blame him for not telling her._

_It would be best._

_Draco slowly closed his eyes, remembering. It was indeed his fault._

_Her eyesight would vanish completely for a moment and she would feel the pain of each cell changing and then it would return. Black and white. No more pink, which she adored, no more blue. Then…her mind would be lost. So father had told him. She would scream out for help._

_It was his punishment as much as hers._

"_No. Calm down Aury. You have nothing to worry about." He smiled._

''''''''''''''''''"""""

Liar.

Aurora almost let out a full bellied laugh. It would be a dark laugh. She knew why he lied. It wasn't a secret- nor did she hold any malice towards him. It was just stupid, she thought. Everything and anything. It all was.

Her life.

Her pain.

It's all a big joke to _him. _Voldemort. He played her and her family like pawns and knocked 'em over like their nothing. Because, in reality, that's all it all is. Bits of fun and things that make it all seem worth it- all that surrounded by horrors. No one is free from it.

Pain.

Everyone's pain.

How dark and depressing this all must be, Aurora mused. 'Then why am I laughing?'

It was almost time for the moon to rise. She would greet it as she always would. She would howl to her moon and praise it- long for it. It was a strange bond.

The girl walked towards the shrieking shack with little care. It would be her first moon here. The lycan sighed, realizing she should have felt something more than what she does. 'When did I become so numb?'

A twig snapped twenty feet behind her. Her ears twitched at the sound and her hands clenched and unclenched quickly- thinking of prey.

How interesting…

She was being followed.

Not prey. Aurora growled quietly, trying to hush the pacing wolf in her mind, so eager to be released. This moon would be different somehow…she sensed it.

What to do.

She tried picking up the scent discreetly but the wind went in the wrong direction and made it more of a challenge- even with her heightened senses. Now who are you?

Hide and seek. She laughed

Her knees buckled and she collapsed just five feet from the shack. So close…but she couldn't move. The change had not started yet but she collapsed regardless. She felt insane…she felt like her aunt. So eager for a game- so eager for torture. Aurora had wanted it to. To feel there flesh rip under her pointed teeth. To taste their warm blood trickle down her throat.

Her pursuer picked up their pace.

Not very wise…

It would come soon now; the change.

The lycan let her head fall backwards as she looked to the sky. Her eyes were sad and pleading. Too tired to play this game anymore. Just make it stop. Just make it go away.

A tear slid down her cheek, reflecting the sky's dark light and dancing down her pale chin before dropping hopelessly onto her pants.

Don't let the pain come- not today.

"Go." She surprised herself by talking. She didn't think that her constricted throat could be able to even let out a croak of a warning.

The footsteps stopped, but only momentarily.

"""""""""

Gabriel peaked over his shoulder as he walked the halls of the school, careful not to run into any one. Aurora wasn't in Gryffindor tower, not in the library and sure wasn't at lunch. Now that, he concluded, was suspicious.

He stalked down corridor after corridor before stopping at the doors leading to outside, a long scarf he recognized as either Arden's or Aurora's he wasn't sure was lying on the cold floor. Blood stained the fabric that went about a quarter of the way up.

He also noticed the blurred footprints on the ground. Someone was in a rush and he was too.

Time for some answers eh Aurora. He thought sadly.

"""""""""

"Arden!"

She looked back to find Darren walking towards her…looking friendly?

The girl sighed, already shifting her weight uncomfortably, she had to find something out and she didn't have time to deal with certain Slytherins. She glanced at him curiously before staring back to the end of the corridor she was about to leave. "What?" Arden snapped. Remorse shown in her eyes, she hadn't meant to snap at him right away…

He flinched but nodded anyways "I was wondering if you could…" he sighed almost painfully. "H-help me with my transfiguration homework?"

""""""""""

Aurora growled, now worried. "GO."

Yet the footsteps kept coming closer and closer still.

Bloody stupid idiot following me, she snarled. She tried to move but found out quickly that all her strength had left her some time ago. She was helpless to save who would soon be her meal most likely.

"Why? Why are following me?" She sighed, lacking the energy to turn her body to her pursuer.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, _Loup. _ But I'm not following you."

So IT was a HE. She smiled, almost relaxing into the voice for some unknown reason. Her wolf had stopped pacing in her head and almost purred. This irritated her to no end but still had lacked the strength to move.

"Why can't I move?" Aurora whispered, her eyes shone in defeat.

He let out a breath "You can't move? Well considering you haven't eaten in days and have been probably running on empty…I assume that's why." He almost laughed.

She growled at him. Why did he have to be such a prick, she didn't even know him! And why in Merlin's name did his voice have to be so low and …

Aurora felt her anger slip away.

"I don't care anymore if you were or weren't following me." She said slowly "but you need to leave."

The moon was almost up now.

She could feel her skin crawling and her wolf jumped up once more and howled loudly inside her head in anticipation.

Soon.

No.

Too soon.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at the moon- she felt her bones shift and begin to grow.

Pain.

NO.

"L-leave….p-..." Her cry of agony was let loose, drowning out all other noises for miles. It was a tortured cry.

"Sorry love." His voice shook "but I'm in the same boat as you."

**Im really sorry i didnt make the transformation more detailed but i dont know... i felt like this one would be less detailed because it would take away from the new character i added.**

**LOVE IT?**

HATE IT?

PLEASE REVIEW!

HALLIFER777


	7. Je t'aime

**Thank you for the review reven228! Lol i sound like some kind of date you dont want to have...hehe...over excited and all but seriously your reviews mean alot to me and all.**_  
_

**SO anyways on with the show.**

**Please review.**

**Hope you like it **

_The two wolves danced around each other, sniffing and eyeing the other cautiously. They moved in sync, totally in tune with the other. Their movements were like silk as it glides through the air. The moon was full and they let out howls together at their mother, their moon. The wolves' voices became one._

Aurora bolted upright in the cot. Sweat beaded on her brow. Her eyes were still glossed over from sleep. It had been the same dream again; of what happened last night. She had only gotten snippets of it though; never the full thing.

She sighed realizing that tonight the moon would be the second night of the moon. She had slept most of the day today already. It was most likely a couple hours till dinner. She wouldn't sleep then. If the lycan did, she wouldn't wake up for another four hours and by then she would need to already start on her journey to the Shrieking shack. Aurora wanted at least SOME time to herself…her human self.

Her lips twitched upwards slightly when she realized that she would get to see the mysterious wolf. His form, under the moon, had been stunning. She can remember at least that. She remembers his powerful, muscular form and his sheer black pelt.

The fourteen year old almost purred.

Madame Pomfry- erm…Poppy as she told her to call her, came back in the room. The woman beamed down at the weakened girl with a bright smile. "Come now, up you go." She chimed, motioning for her to sit up, placing a steel tray with a bowl of hot soup in her lap.

Aurora groaned as a wave of pain hit her head and back. She felt dizzy.

The nurse, seeming to notice this, handed her some pain reliever potion and some other draught to ease her nausea and dizziness.

She smiled graciously at the woman and nodded before digging heartily into the bread that was also given to her.

Once she finished all her food she looked pleadingly up at the Medi-witch. "Can I go now, please?" Aurora begged.

Madame Pomfry brushed a strand of hair out of the younger girls face and checked her temperature. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright dear, but NO mischief." She said sternly.

"Thank you!" She called back to the nurse as she bolted out the door. Her feet were taking her at a fast pace to her dorm for her books. Aurora sighed; she might as well go to class. Glancing over at the grand clock in the hallway she noted that the students would be getting out of there classes in a few minutes. She would make the next one.

""""""""""""""""""

"The partners will be…Crabbe and Goyle, Potter and Weasely, Parkinson and Nott, Lovegood and Longbottom, and Granger and Malfoy." Snape drawled out, leaving the students mouths agape.

Draco smirked slightly. He would be with Granger. She looked over and gave him a timid nod. Her eyes however, chilled him with their fire.

"Whatever." He muttered. Looking blandly at his quill, pretending to be enthralled with its elegance. His fingers glided along the smooth body of it, before twirling around once more in his finders. He could feel her gaze settle on him. Hermione was enamored by him, she just wouldn't admit it.

Hermione Granger let out a huff of annoyance as she saw Malfoy give her a cocky smirk. Her rage quickly melted into embarrassment and she could feel her cheeks reddening. He hadn't caught her staring had he? No, it was unlikely, she tried reasoning with herself. Why would he pay attention to her at all? She was just a mudblood. Merlin! She groaned. Why on Earth was she feeling so upset over the fact that he wouldn't notice her. He was a stupid, pureblooded, git.

With a smirk, she nodded and confirmed the fact that she-did-not-care-about-Malfoy.

It was as simple as that.

"""""""

Aurora slid into a seat next to Arden. She grinned over at her shocked look. "What?" She laughed.

The elder girl blinked twice at the lycan before answering slowly "Where were you?"

"You do know you can answer a question with a question, right?" Aurora sighed, trying hard to dodge the subject, having not have come up with an excuse yet like she should have. She ran a hand threw her hair in her nervousness.

Arden groaned, looking at her friend with mild annoyance. "Fine. I was looking at you like that because I was wondering something. That something was 'where were you'"

Aurora let out a curse under her breath but laughed regardless and put on a flashing smile "When?"

"You know…" Arden quoted "you can't answer a question with a question." She grinned widely at Aurora, who snorted in response.

"Your 'question' was a statement." She quipped "I first had the question so yours was a response SO therefore my question was totally legal in terms of speech etiquette."

"Mhmmm…" Arden nodded, rolling her eyes in disbelief at their conversation.

Aurora grinned back at her like the Cheshire cat before starring off into space. Her eyes wouldn't move from the topic written on the board, 'werewolf mates'

Arden traced Aurora's line of vision to the board, her own eyes widening as she wondered why the topic would cause the girl the pale so suddenly and to totally blank out from the rest of the world. Could she be? No, Arden dismissed quickly, werewolves all live off in packs in rural lands. Aurora was a Malfoy- a pureblood! Surely, with their blood purity issues…, they would have 'dealt with her already'. Arden winced at the thought. However, she has been acting weird lately but…that doesn't mean 'hey Arden! Your friend is a wolf!' No, just because she was gone yesterday night and wasn't back until today…what day was yesterday exactly…

She sighed, forgetting the thought quickly afterwards.

_The smaller wolf, the one whose fur shone silver in the moonlight, nudged her mate upwards. He couldn't just go to sleep! She wanted to explore- to run! Her mate however, knew the territory. He was experienced and only seemed excited the first couple of hours, sniffing and playing with the wolf he would claim as his mate. _

_The black wolf lifted his head off of his paws and let his tongue roll out of his mouth. His mate was quite the she-wolf. Pretty, strong, feisty. All the qualities and Alpha male as himself looked for. He let out a wolfish grin, realizing he had a pack now. The wolf wanted to entertain her but he was tired. He was far too used to sleeping away the moons, his human having not slept in days._

_The she-wolf let out a huff and trotted over to her mate; resting her head on her own paws and curling into his side._

_She was complete for once._

"Miss Malfoy!" Her professor snapped; looking pointedly at the girl, who by now was shaking in delight, having relived memories of the wolf she now realized to be her mate.

"What!" She snapped, probably too sharply; seeing the shocked and furious look on her teacher's face.

He glared sternly at her "Ten points off of Gryffindor for that one Miss Malfoy AND if you were wondering I had asked you what were some things to do if you see a werewolf in wolf form or even one in human form when they start to merge with their wolf for whatever reason that may be…territorial, lustful or in anger." He trailed off.

I laughed at him, not caring of his glare or how his eyes grew narrower and narrower with each passing second, making his face look ridiculous. "Well professor." She started, boredly "If you see a werewolf…" she grinned "I think that you should probably turn around and head in the other direction, they'd be a bit too tough for you to handle…don't think they'd like you too much either." She quipped.

His eyes narrowed to slits "Twenty more points off for wasting the class's time with your ridiculousness." Most of the Gryffindor's in the class groaned, while others still kept up their smiles at the 'duel' going on.

"AND I'll have you know that werewolves LOVE me!"

"""""""""""

Arden puffed up her chest and pushed up her imaginary glassed "And I'll have you know that werewolves loooooooooove me." She chuckled.

Aurora smirked at her impression, laughing with her as she continued on. Their footsteps finally took them to their table. Both the girls smiled down at Gabriel who was already sitting on the other side of the table. He smiled at them both, cautiously looking at Aurora, the was Arden had.

"You two look awfully giggly." He smirked

Aurora and Arden both giggled more so at his accusation. Only proving him truer by the second; neither caring.

Arden sat down first, pulling Aurora down with her. "Sooo, what's up?" She smiled. The lycan next to her, dazing off again.

Gabriel shrugged, looking bordly at his food. "Nothing much, school…I'm a wizard…the ceiling is up...uh global warming's up." He rambled on tiredly. Arden slapped him on the arm playfully. He only laughed and shrugged again.

"Nothing."

Aurora snapped back into reality finally. Her eyes focusing in on Gabriel. "Aren't you going to ask where I was last night or are you just going to keep staring at me like that?" She snapped harshly, instantly regretting it.

Gabriel's eyes widened for a while before he closed them slowly. His eyes haunted her. "Why would I need to ask?" It wasn't a question.

Aurora nodded, realizing the other scent she smelt last night was him. That almost made her let out a growl…almost. She clamped her mouth shut and bit down on her tongue. She could imagine too many scenarios that would explain as to why he hadn't freaked out or told somebody yet…or had he?

The lycan tried hard to put her attention elsewhere.

"""""""""""""""

"What do you want, Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked.

Her eyes blazed as she looked across the hall at him. They were alone in the hallway outside of the potions classroom. The dungeons; Slytherin territory. It was his advantage today.

She didn't feel like fighting today and her eyes dulled slightly and her posture slumped, only for a second. He looked at her cautiously, deciding whether or not it would be smart to talk to the witch. Rage filled him next. Who was she to speak to him like that!

"Never mind, Granger." He snapped back at her. She wouldn't boss his around and snap at him like-like he was some half-blood! Draco raised his chin slightly and turned on his heels, about to head out of the hallway. The only thing keeping him from leaving was hearing Her-Granger's soft voice sigh and whisper out his name. His first name.

Hermione watched on as the tall male turned back around. Power radiated off of him as he glared coldly at her, she should have been afraid; but she wasn't. She only felt a strange, dull, stinging ache in her chest. She wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger, nervous. Why had she called him back?

"I- err…Malfoy…you…" Hermione stuttered, glancing quickly between her shoes and Draco's face. 'Just talk to the bloody boy!' She wanted to scream at herself. "Do you think that we can…I don't know…"She scoffed "actually have real conversations for once?"

Draco Malfoy stare softened slightly and turned into an almost amused look. "You mean-"he gasped "NOT having our daily screaming matches? What's gotten into you, Granger?" He openly guffawed at her.

She snorted "Well I don't mean we are the best of buddies and all but, it's becoming a waste of time bickering with you." Hermione had hoped that sounded as good as she wanted it to come out. She now noted she was able to stare directly at him now. Well, more so his powerful jaw…his toned abs which shone through his t-shirt. What was she doing?

"What? You have someone better to bicker with? Is that it?" He chuckled at the blushing brunette.

"No!" She yelled back to quickly, her thoughts immediately going to Ron. She liked him. Hermione nodded at the thought. It only made sense; they had only known each other for six years and the way he looked at her…

Draco felt his confidence waver as he calculated her expressions. She did like someone then, he sighed. "Whatever Granger, have fun with weasel." He growled, turning again once more to leave, not stopping this time to her calls.

Hermione's eyes widened. Why had he acted like that? He just snapped at her for no bloody reason! What a total git! She glared at his retreating form. Ignoring the strange feeling that consumed her once more as she watched his powerful walk. He had no reason. She only responded to…no.

"Draco!"

He didn't turn around.

Her feet became frantic as he grew farther and farther away, his steps much larger than hers.

He walked farther and farther away.

No.

She ran now, calling out his name once more; no regrets shouting it loudly in the hall.

Yet he only got farther away.

No…

She closed her eyes and slowed her pace. Sighing as she walked on, blindly; defeated and knowing he would far outrun her. She didn't notice the birds singing in the window or the footsteps in the rooms next to her or even the chatting of students in younger years…the only think she heard was her mind going in repeat saying 'stupid' over and over again. It was like a broken record. Scratching her eardrums.

She was…stupid in a sense that is. She liked Malfoy- Draco bloody Malfoy of all people! But it was true, and judging by the look he had on his face- he did too. Key word; DID. She probably crushed any chances she had by responding with a simple one worded response that came out too quickly.

It was alright, she tried to console herself. She did have Ron after all. Ron and his sweet babbling and ranting and talks of Quiditch. He had his flaws but it didn't matter. He was sweet and was rather decent looking. Hermione blushed and let a smile slip onto her face. She would be fine.

The girl was barely aware of the fact that her feet were still keeping her in motion- until she felt herself smack hard against something large and solid. She let out a breath air and her eyes snapped open and her hands went up to grope at the, what she thought to be a, wall.

Her brown doe eyes picked up a wall of black from first glance and they trailed all the way up to meet a pair of haunting silver eyes gaze down at her.

Draco stared down at her, unmoving, not speaking, not breathing. She was so close…so close. His head lowered slightly, down closer to her level. Their lips were inches apart and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

Their eyes bore into each other's, neither could move anywhere. Their body too- couldn't move anywhere. Anywhere but closer together.

His warm breath brushed up against her face, sparks seemed to be bursting in her chest as Draco drew closer. Closer…

His lips finally lowered down to hers and her grabbed her waist pulling her closer into the soft and growing kiss.

Hermione's last thoughts before feeling became all she knew was

'Screw Ron'

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	8. We All Fall Down

Aurora waited patiently under the light of the moon. The change would come in mere seconds but time slowed down to nothing. The crows, perched high up in the leafless black trees, seemed to have stood still in an ominous waiting. Her heart sped up and a single tear slid down her pale cheek. She could feel the dull warmth of her broken cries. She had not feared a moon for months now yet- it all came flooding back.

Memories.

_Run. Run. Gotta run. I need to go. They'll find me. Help. Help. Mother, father help._

_They looked stone cold down at the small trembling wolf. She knew they wouldn't help her. They would watch as her Alpha tore down the hillside with punishment on his mind. He would always find her. He would always punish her disobedience. He was always in the shadows, watching. _

_Help._

_She whimpered weakly as she saw his powerful black pelt coming closer and closer. Dred washed over the pup. Her Alpha was not happy. No, and she would pay._

_That was her last thoughts before all she knew was the searing pain in her shoulder and darkness washed over her._

Aurora looked over her shoulder, despairingly, for the hundredth time. No one was following her. She smelt that. Her senses told her she was foolish but her human side was shivering in fear and reliving tortuous memories.

The trees loomed over her shaking form. She was naked under the rising moon. Her eyes as wide as the sphere itself. She wept. Hands shaking. Body collapsed over on itself. She cried.

So weak.

The sky was a blanket of blackness and the grass beneath her; dead. Lifeless.

Her mate would be in the Shrieking shack; waiting for the girl that couldn't even move a finger if it meant going closer into the darkness. She knew she should go see him. Fear, however, was her prison.

She was no prisoner.

Her hands, which hung limply at her sides, balled themselves into tight fists. She couldn't do this alone.

With trembling legs she stood; walked. She stumbled; ran. Soon enough the old rotten door of the shack was a foot away.

Aurora placed a cold hand on the door and pushed. It let out a wail as she moved it out of the way. The wooden stairs she climbed, too, screamed their own melodies. Silence was met after that, only stopped by the sound of the wind heavily beating on the door downstairs and whipping through the large cracks and holes that made them at home here.

The tears were gone now from her face and time slowly started in its way again. Nothing could scare her from this moment.

The change was nearer now but she held it back with as much will as she could. Stopping the flesh on her back from tearing to two. Stopping the claws from sprouting from her hands. It was worse; stopping it. It was far worse than the actual change. She didn't care.

She didn't care when her lip broke open from the sharp canine biting down on it. She didn't care when she almost collapsed onto the splintered floorboards in front of her. Her wolf wouldn't let her care, she craved her mate. She needed his warmth. She needed to see his face before…

Aurora looked a little broken, then again, she never felt so strong.

"Hey." A deep voice growled out in a way that only she would appreciate. She melted into his voice.

Her eyes lifted from the floor and slowly moved up his body.

The wolf in her noted that he was strong, a protector. She was pleased by this; he would keep her and the cubs they would have safe. He was a dominant as well. He would have had to be. She was a submissive when it came to her wolf. He was made for her in every way as she was for him.

The human in her noted that he was hot…to say the least. Muscular and handsome. He had sharp features but kind yet intimidating deep blue eyes, shrouded by thick dark lashes. His hair was messy and wild. He was her mate, in every sense of the word.

She however didn't recognize him so she couldn't pick out a name. He wouldn't have been pureblooded then. So Slytherin was out of the question. Never would her mate be a Hufflepuff. She shivered; Merlin forbids that happened! He would be a Ravenclaw then. Probably would get along with Gabriel it would look like…wait…oh Merlin…

Another wave of pain shot though her body. She couldn't stop it any longer, her mate nodded at her. His face was contorted into a pain of his own. She watched in a sickening fascination as his body convulsed and his back arched. His legs mouth elongating and hearing each and every one of his bones snapping in a repulsive snap and crunch. His joints were popping and his blood was sizzling.

Her own body began to contort and she could no longer hold her gaze onto him. Her pain was too great. The she wolf felt her skin sizzling as she realized she had been stepping on a silver pendant on the ground. She let out a howl of pain and leapt off of it, not even realizing the wolf in her mind had taken over after a couple more snaps of bone.

She inspected her paw carefully; giving it a tender lick and soothing the burn that left a star shaped mark on it. The fur there had been scorched off. The she wolf let out a soft whimper and looked around the room with new eyes.

She felt a warm body rub up against hers and let out a purr turning to join her mate. This time he wasn't just going to sleep the moon away, she mused, her mate would run _with _her through the woods tonight.

"""""""""""""

"There's a guy isn't there!" Arden practically squealed. She grinned widely at her friend with curious eyes, even Gabriel who walked with the pair looked curiously at her.

Aurora paled slightly but couldn't help but let the soft smile tug at the corners of her pink lips. "Of course not." She dismissed the elder girl with a formal tone. Her eyes dancing in the light of the lantern they carried with them out to the woods.

Arden looked slightly shocked, having partially believed the girl before realizing that she couldn't have been wrong, Aurora hadn't smiled like that in all the time that she's known her.

Gabriel only grinned at the two nodding his head sympathetically at Aurora "Yeah…see that's what I thought…because when I see people who just talked to their 'lovers' they don't smile like that." He tried his hardest to refrain from laughing as he saw Aurora glare teasingly at him. "So." He drawled "whose your little man slut?"

Arden slapped his arm playfully giving him an admonished look before giggling herself and nodded at Aurora to tell.

The lycan snapped out quickly "He's not a man slut! We haven't even done that yet…" She trailed off, regretting letting it slip immediately feeling crushed under Arden's bone crushing hug as she let out another mouse like squeal, jumping slightly.

"Release the girl, Arden." Gabriel commanded slowly, grinning. "Unless you think that will be a good tactic in getting her to tell us who she's playing around with."

"I'm not-!"

Arden cut her friend off by shoving a shovel in her face and a jar to Gabriel. "You do realize that we are here for an ingredient for potions class." She sighed, giving each of them a pointed look to which they only huffed in response to, giving each other sharp looks and starting to travel the path again.

Aurora groaned and looked boredly at the small shovel in her hands. "Remind me again why my godfather decided to punish us…well mainly why me?!" She growled, exasperated.

Arden scoffed "I'm pretty sure that it would bad for his professional career if he didn't punish you after you decided, so nicely I might add, to transfigure Zabini's robes into an erm…scandalous…dress. Then jump on the table, waving your wand around, screaming 'I am the champion'" She gave me an incredulous look before nodding to a flower on the ground. "There it is."

Aurora started to carefully scoop up the plant. Her voice was laced in humor as she spoke. "That was _the best_ day ever. However, miss goody two shoes, you left out the part as to why you and Mr. Gabriel here are with me on this little endeavor." She grinned toothily, handing the delicate flower over to Gabriel who had paled slightly.

"So what if I joined you in the victory cheer!? It wasn't that bad…" Arden tried quickly to defend herself. Earning a short scoff/ laugh from the other two next to her.

"Wasn't that bad? I guess not…" Gabriel complied "That would be accurate…had you not have tried sending another curse Zabini's way to turn his hair pink and hit Snape instead." He laughed "Now I have NO idea as to why you're here Arden." He bit out sarcastically, placing the pant inside the container.

"At least I didn't victory kiss that slut Brown!" Arden snapped, now seeing red. Anger rolled off of her in waves. Her anger wasn't fake this time.

Gabriel looked over at her in shock. Was she jealous? No, she couldn't be over him blindly kissing Brown.

Aurora's wolf felt the growing tension. The anger and confusion was seeping into her pours and she could feel it melting with her own emotions. She bit back a snarl. He wolf wanted to fight; she wanted blood on her hands.

"So." She sighed, trying quickly to change the subject, seeing Arden's face go red and Gabriel just keep staring at her in wonder. "Who wants to know the name of my boy toy?" She asked, hating the term but using it regardless. It would get their attention faster.

Arden perked up at this and her eyes melted into curiosity a smile fell onto her face.

Aurora smiled at her child like curiosity and looked over at Gabriel who showed his own dulled down curiosity. She frowned. Never one to show too much emotion are you? She thought with rising interest. He was like her own brother in that respect. However, Draco had many things to hide and many reasons as to why he would wear an emotionless mask. Gabriel shouldn't have to have that. It wasn't to her brother's extreme, she noted thankfully.

"Come on now missy!" Arden egged her on as they started again on the path way. This time headed out of the woods. Arden was glad to be leaving the eeriness of them. She couldn't stand it.

The dead trees and whispers she swore she heard were just too creepy.

Aurora smiled and looked over at her friend once more before sending her gaze back to the path in front of her. A loud crack rang out behind her. Someone apparated.

Her eyes flashed amber as she whirled on her heels around. Her friends were oblivious as to why she was acting this way and looked at her confused. They hadn't heard the noise…

She sighed, playing it off as her own foolishness. No one can apparate on Hogwarts grounds. The Forbidden Forest was a part of the grounds, right?

"Come on!" Arden groaned "You can't just say you're going to tell then-then not you- you…liar…."

She stuttered, still flustered by the trees, looming over her like a shroud.

"Fine." Aurora groaned, glancing nervously at Gabriel. Should she say it? Merlin how would he react…

"Uhh…I'll just give you hints ok?"

They both sighed but agreed regardless of having to wait longer, well it was more so Arden that was annoyed then Gabriel but he didn't like waiting either.

"He's tall."

"Well that narrows it down a lot. Why thank you Aurora for that lovely piece of information." Gabriel groaned, snapping slightly.

She sighed "He's handsome." She said that one knowing it would get a good response from Arden who was practically beaming next to her. The woods were coming to an end now. Soon they would be free from its grasp.

Aurora was grateful. "He's in Ravenclaw."

Gabriel perked up at this. "Do I know him?"

The lycan winced back slightly, it went by unnoticed as did her quiet response "I sure hope so…"

"Yeah." She nodded to him, sending his face into a scrunched up look of concentration.

"He also has dark hair and bright blue eyes." She sighed

Gabriel was still unaware of who she was talking about. Arden, by this point, had stopped guessing as soon as she said he was in Ravenclaw. The only Ravenclaw she knew was Gabriel.

"He's in the year ahead of ours…" she went on "He…erm…I…any guesses?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and went back to thinking. "Well…I guess…there are only a few dark haired people with blue eyes in Ravenclaw…" he sighed "So that should be easier. Most of them I think are in our year or the year below ours." He mused. Aurora could practically see the gears turning in his head. "In the grade above ours I think there's only two…Merlin we have a lot of blond guys in Ravenclaw…the only two would be Jackson but he has a girlfriend already then there's…no."

His eyes lit up in fire as he stared at the girl next to him, hiding behind Arden.

"You stay away from my brother you _mutt_." In a quick second his eyes went from calm and curious to hostile and predatory. I flinched back slightly but my eyes narrowed down on him and I straightened my posture out, leaving me just a couple inches below his height.

"Shut. Youre. Mouth." She hissed, looking him dead in the eye, sending quick glances Arden's way. Her lower lip stuck out in a confused pout.

"Your brother?" She voiced out, bewildered. "And…why did you call Aurora that?"

I sent a glare at Gabriel the message being sent 'told you so.'

He shook his head, flustered. "No. I don't even freakin care anymore. You stay away from him or you will pay. I tried _so _hard to believe you weren't what you are. I didn't want to have to hurt you…I-I…" He stuttered, looking sympathetically at Arden who only stared on bewildered. "I can't have you hurt him though. He may be my older brother but _I_was the one who was chosen to take on the family business. Not him. Merlin! He needs to be kept from all this bloody nonsense…he needs to be safe…"

I looked with interest into Gabriel's eyes. They held a weak flame within them. It was dying. He didn't know…I shouldn't have told him. I know I shouldn't have said it. It wasn't my secret to tell but I was swallowed too much by rage and my wolf was howling. I shouldn't have blurted out those words because I knew that he would understand immediately what I meant. I shouldn't have told him then that he was wrong and his brother wasn't so innocent to our world like he thought; but I did. And I couldn't take it back.

It was too late.

By then he already connected two and two together. He knew I wouldn't date anyone if they weren't my mate and he knew my mate wouldn't be human. It was my fault he knew. My mate would hate me for it. It was too late.

By then I couldn't even say anything else to console him because it was too late for that too. It was too late for anything because by then fire surrounded Hogwarts and Deatheaters swarm everywhere, flying from place to place; their bodies blurred in black smoke. The dark mark had been in the sky and Bellatrix was shouting 'Dumbledore is dead' I couldn't stop it. I was busy on a punishment when I knew it would happen tonight. I was too late.

It was my fault.

Everything had gone to hell.

******Last chapter was all sweet but come on, we all knew it wasnt going to stay like that i mean...come on! this story has drama for one of its story type things.**

**Ok so i know I made Gabriel look kind of like a jerk at the end there and all but how would you react if you were a monster hunter and found out that a werewolf liked your brother. and i know that its kinda weird that he's the one whose all protecting his OLDER brother but i have an older sister and shes like my best friend (in the shes so amazing and weve been close all my life not the im a loner with no friends kind of way) and i love her so much and if anyone ever said anything bad about her i'd punch them ( i dont freaking care if their twice my size and two years older) and she's like that about me too...wait what was i talking about oh ya well anyways i felt that Aurora should be with an older guy instead of Gabriel's younger brother because idk...it seemed more natural. Dont worry though Gabriel will come around eventually (i think) it just depends on how many chapters i'll have him hate her.**

**Sorry to dissapoint anyone who wanted Gabriel and Aurora to get together but i thought another werewolf would be more fun to write. Dont worry though cuz Gabriel and AUrora will be really close friends (debateably closer then her and Arden) at least thats how its going to be at the moment.**

**BUT i still need reviewers helping me out with who do you think Arden should be with. I'm starting a triangle at the moment with her, Gabriel and Darren. I dont know who to pick in the end though... please please vote on that.**

**TEAM GABRIEL VS TEAM DARREN lol...**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	9. To Know

Draco's Pov

It all happened too fast.

Dumbledore practically begged me not to do it.

I couldn't kill him.

I couldn't.

Snape did.

His eyes were cold and heartless as he murdered his friend. I had never thought of my god father as a murderer or even thought he was capable of such a thing. Now I did. I saw him through new wide eyes. He looked over at me in disappointment and I didn't care my mind was reeling. My family would die now because of _me._ Aurora would be in bigger danger. I know she was already feeling the pull to her pack again. Fenrir called out to her often through there wolf like connection. She hadn't told me of course. I found out as I heard her whimpering constantly in her sleep like a lost puppy. She despised them. That would be an assumption but when she fights so hard to get away from them I hardly would call it an assumption.

Severus reached out like a viper and gripped my robes. With a sharp tug he yanked my off my feet and dragged me out of the room where I had just witnessed Dumbledore's eyes, which had always been so full of life, become dull.

I was a failure.

_They_ would pay for what mistakes I made.

I could care less what they did to my scum bag of a father but my mother I cared deeply about. Aurora is strong, I know that, but she couldn't handle a snake like the Dark Lord.

Hermione would be happy I chose 'the right thing'. If only she could understand the situation this puts me in. Oh Merlin…_Hermione_. She's in danger too. If anyone ever found out about her...NO. It's not going to happen so I need to get my head out of my arse and do something.

I hadn't even realized that we had left the school and were now underneath the towering bare trees. The branches swayed and lurched in an a seemingly unnatural uproar. It was just the wind but it looked as if they shed their leaves in mourning. The moon was rising now. I accepted its glow openly as I looked upwards at the sphere with quite a bit of difficulty as I was still being dragged somewhat and had regained an upright posture for the most part.

Potter had found us. He shouted words I didn't even care to listen to. I knew what they would be.

Curses flew and I was still frozen.

The moon above me wasn't full tonight. I was glad.

The bushes about ten meters away from me made a loud hiss as leaves rubbed against leaves and branches snapped. They were parted down the middle as short shadowy figures shoved there way through them. I watched with some interest, eager to focus on anything other than the madness.

There were two feminine shapes and one masculine. I knew one of them all too well.

"Aury!"

Her head snapped in my direction and she immediately let out a relieved sigh followed closely by a shriek as she ran towards me leaving he friends in the dust. Her brown hair was strewn about in every direction as she ran quite ungracefully towards me. I stumbled closer to her as well and nearly avoiding a spell Potter shot out.

Aurora let out a angry shout at him to which a let out a small smirk and snapped out of my numbed haze like state.

Quickly I found myself being crushed by a small girl years younger than me. I shook my head and pulled her over to the side of the field. I slammed her onto the ground seeing as another curse flew our way. I saw Potter stumble and fall to the ground out of the corner of my eye but I didn't care as I looked down at my sister. She gave me a death glare as she rubbed her head disgruntled and complaining that if she wasn't a werewolf that really would have been bad.

I was glad for once in my life she was a wolf but I frowned seeing as she was right. It meant I was wrong.

"Aw come on don't pout now, Drake." She smiled calmly.

If I hadn't known her all my life I would have said she was happy or looked it anyways and was being joking and uncaring of the drama around her. I knew too much about her. I saw the worry. I saw the pain. She was upset. I couldn't change that and that's the horrible part of knowing things and knowing you _can't_ do anything about it. You never can. Never.

Aurora's Pov

I held him close to me for a moment and took in his scent. It had always calmed me and I wanted to be nothing but calm then.

I wanted my mate. My brother would do. He was my kin. He always helped the human in me. The wolf…she's another thing entirely; another entity. She's the passionate one. She's the powerful one. It helps having her…except when she wants what she can't have. The human side, the logical one, of me can simply reason with myself that I shall never have my mate. I _know_ Gabriel would hate me; would hunt me if I did. Arden would hate me because she was utterly infatuated with Gabriel even if she wouldn't admit it. Perhaps she didn't like him then…maybe that Darren kid…Derrick? Whatever, its definitely not the time to think of things like that. Stupid wandering mind. As I was saying, when I'm getting all emotional my wolf doesn't seem to care about logic. She never did. It's always primal instincts. She's a wolf. It's as expected but it's quite tiresome when she craves our mate and needs him but it cant happen and…I'm beginning to want him just as much as she want him.

Draco wouldn't understand. I mused as I clutched onto the fabric of his robes with all my might. He never really did understand what it was like to be how I am. I don't blame him. How could he know?

He pulled me up now off the ground seeing as my…er…friends…I hope…were running our way and the curses had stopped firing.

The Death Eaters all had taken off and for that I was glad.

Arden's eyes were wide and brimming with tears and sparkling with confusing that was no doubt still remaining from Gabriel's and my 'disagreement'. Her lower lip stuck out slightly and I knew she was holding back tears.

Gabriel looked shocked. That's all I can really say about him. He was always so stoic. I'm used to that being surrounded by who I always am. It was how I was raised but needless to say I don't understand hunters. They always thought they were doing good by killing. I guess that's what everyone thinks. We're all pretty biased.

"Dumbledore's dead, Aurora. We heard Harry talking about it…it can't be true though right? No one can hurt him…he's invincible." Arden stuttered looking at me closely for any reaction to either confirm or deny her statement. I only nodded- that's when she started crying.

Tears slid down her face slowly but she didn't make any regard to them. She was trying to be strong. Her face was reactionless and as the tears did start to come that's when she calmed down. I don't think I'll ever understand …_normal_ people.

I wonder how I looked right now. Dirt on my face and hands, blood trickling down the side of my face that was already dried and healed, I would get Draco back for throwing me on the ground some other time. It didn't matter now. I must have been quite the sight. I know they could see all my scars now. The glamour wore off as it usually does at this time; I'm just usually in bed so no one notices. As I felt the magic flutter over my body I looked carefully at Gabriel. He didn't seem too shocked at the sight of my battle wounds. It was common with my kind- much to my mother's loathing.

Arden let out a small gasp but I _knew_ she wouldn't ask about it until later.

Draco's arm was still protectively around my waist. I smiled reassuringly at him. He always tried so hard to protect me. I was thankful for that but the haunted look in his eyes frightened me. His blond hair fell messily in his face coated with a bit of dirt from falling onto the ground. He composed himself rather quickly seeing Gabriel's curious stare.

He brushed his robes with his hands and nodded to him and walked back in the direction of the school motioning me to follow him.

I nodded but held once finger up. He walked on slowly so I would be able to catch up when I wanted to.

"What do we do now?" Arden asked in a monotone that I shuddered at. The light was out of her eyes. It didn't seem right.

A soft sigh escaped my lips and I looked back to Gabriel pitifully. "We keep walking. One day…everything will make sense. For now I'm going to smile and laugh and be ok because it is." My voice sounded so sure. It didn't sound right but as I saw the wary look on my friends face I knew I had to do better that look on her face made me feel broken. "Please don't cry." I whispered. "You can't just act like that alright." My voice grew in volume and the bite in it was back. "I'm going to die in about a month. That's my fate." I whispered. "Don't make it any more miserable because you're sitting around moping and I have no one to gossip with." I smiled weakly.

She stood there for a couple minutes just staring…blinking…at me. I didn't know if she was going to respond so when I prepared myself to head after Draco I was shocked when a soft voice came out of her mouth. "What do you mean you're going to die?" She choked out "What kind of sick joke is that?" She growled.

My answer was in a robotic monotone. I couldn't handle to feel the emotions that would come if I thought about it. I hadn't done so all year. Draco doesn't even know… "Voldemort made it pretty well clear that in the final battle he's going to make me slaughter everyone. I can't let that happen but…I can't just run away. My er...condition prevents that…so…in about a month…I decided." I looked sharply at Arden

"Why in Merlin's beard am I telling you this! You don't even know what the bloody hell I'm talking about!" I scoffed. My feet swirled around and I headed on the pathway to the castle and left no room for a response which is why I never heard Arden whisper.

'I know…'

**I know this one is shorter than usual but i just really needed to post a chapter before i lost all inspiration for this story which i feel is slowly happened if i don't do something.**

**I hope you like it**

**Hallifer777**


End file.
